You Who Came From The Galaxy
by aquaryoung21
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. PROLOG

YOU WHO CAME FROM THE GALAXY

.

AQUARYOUNG21

.

SMtown family

.

ROMANCE

.

GS for Uke ;)

.

Young bikin lagi 1 cerita absurd chingu! Dengan cerita baru namun ya penulisnya masih sama/? Kalo yang **Princess's Story** kan galau kelabu gimana gitu ya, yang ini.. rencananya sih ga terlalu galau yah tapi tetep ada galau galaunya lah ya secara young itu AGJ –anak galau Jakarta- wkwk langsung aja deh~~

Minta ripiuunya jangan lupa oke~~ ^^

.

.

"Joonmyeon, besok eomma dan appa akan pergi lagi ke Jepang dan eomma harap kau bisa menjaga dirimu dengan baik"

Gadis manis yang tengah mengunyah makanannya mengangguk patuh.

"Joon ada apa denganmu?" Kini giliran appanya yang bersuara. Joonmyeon hanya menatapnya sekilas seraya mengaduk lagi makan malamnya.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir, kalian akan datang lagi kan natal tahun depan?" Tanya Joonmyeon menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi. Kedua orang tuanya memasang wajah gelisah.

"Wae?" Tanya Joonmyeon seraya tetap mengaduk makanannya.

"Uh begini chagi, kami rasa yah eumm bagaimana ya. Untuk datang kesini kami meng-cancel semua jadwal kami dan kami harus mengatur ulang jadwal kami dan kami rasa untuk natal tahun depan.. Maaf sayang"

TUK

Joonmyeon menjatuhkan alat makannya dan orang tuanya terdiam melihat tingkah putri semata wayang mereka.

"Kalian selalu seperti ini, mendahulukan pekerjaan ketimbang aku anak kalian sendiri, Kalian tak menyayangiku" ucap Joonmyeon perlahan bangkit dari kursinya. "Terima kasih atas makanannya" ucapnya lalu melangkah pelan.

"Joonie~ bukan begitu kami menyayangimu kami.."

"Kalau kalian benar benar menyayangiku kalian pasti bisa meluangkan waktu kalian tak peduli betapa sibuknya kalian!" Sergah Joonmyeon dengan nada berang. Wajahnya memerah karena emosi yang meluap begitu saja dari dalam dirinya. Joonmyeon segera pergi kekamarnya dengan membanting pintu tak bersalah itu keras. Sementara kedua orang tuanya hening dan terduduk ngeri melihat emosi Joonmyeon yang meluap luap seperti barusan.

"Wonnie, sejak kapan Joonie berubah mengerikan seperti tadi" ucap sang eomma.

"Entahlah babyKyu, anak itu tidak mengerti kita melakukan hal ini untuknya"

.

.

Joonmyeon terbangun pukul 10 pagi. Belum terlalu siang untuk pergi ke gym. Disana, 2 orang namja yang biasa bersamanya sudah melakukan pemanasan.

"Oh, Choi Joonmyeon. Selamat natal, ohya bukannya seharusnya kau mengantar orang tuamu ke bandara?" Ucap si namja hitam ber-nickname Kai.

"Aniyo"

_Joonmyeon terbangun dengan nafas yang masih memburu. Dia masih kesal dengan kejadian semalam. Setelah menumpahkan semua amarahnya Joonmyeon memilih pergi tidur. Saat Joonmyeon terbangun di meja sampingnya terdapat sebuah kertas dan Joonmyeon hafal betul itu tulisan eommanya._

**Sayang,**

**Eomma dan Appa pergi ya, sayang melihatmu marah seperti semalam membuat eomma gelisah. Eomma tahu, kau sangat kecewa dengan kami. Tapi sayang, kalau saja eomma bisa, eomma akan melakukan semua yang kau inginkan sayang, mengertilah.**

**Eomma mencintaimu.**

"Hhh~ aku sudah bosan mengantar mereka pergi terus" keluh Joonmyeon seraya melakukan pemanasan.

"Aigoo Choi Joonmyeon, how poor you are, bagaimana dengan pesta nanti malam? Merayakan kesendirianmu lagi?" Ajak namja lainnya, Chen, yang tersenyum dengan seringaian aneh tercetak jelas. Ia juga menyampirkan lengannya di bahu Joonmyeon.

"Ck, kalian pasti merencanakan yang macam macam. Mana ada yang tak tahu track records Kim Jong's brother? Dasar~" tolak Joonmyeon mentah mentah. Namun bukan Kim Jong's brother kalau menyerah begitu saja. Mereka tetap membujuk sampai Joonmyeon mengatakan iya.

"arraseo! Baik aku pergi dengan kalian, puas?!" ucap Joonmyeon kesal. Dan mereka tersenyum senang.

"ayolah ini pasti akan menjadi pesta yang menyenangkan sekalian mencarikan seorang namjachingu untukmu biar kau tak kesepian.."

"WHAT? Wait, kau pikir aku suka dan mau berkencan dengan namja tukang mabuk di club? Tidak! Jangan lakukan hal bodoh" tolak Joonmyeon keras.

"arraseo arraseo, kita minum saja kalau begitu.. aku jemput pukul 9 malam ya"

.

.

Joonmyeon di bawah pengaruh alcohol tertawa keras sekali seperti orang gila sementara Kim Jong's brother menatapnya dengan cengiran aneh.

"yak! Yak! Kau dasar hitam, mesum! Kenapa banyak yeoja yang jatuh cinta padamu! Mereka pasti gila atau mungkin katarak, kau itu tak tampan!" racau Joonmyeon tanpa menyadari perkataannya menyakiti perasaan jongin alias Kai. Yah memang Kai itu hitam tapi Kai selalu membangga –banggakan kulit hitamnya karena menurutnya itu sexy. Tapi mendengar perkataan Joonmyeon malam ini mungkin Kai akan memikirkan lagi tentang tawaran pemutihan kulit yang bulan ia juga Chen lihat di televisi.

"dan kau lagi! Cempreng dan lihat bebek ungu yang selalu kau bawa kemana mana ah kekanakan sekali, menggelikan! andai semua orang tahu! Tamatlah kalian Kim Jong's brother"dan kini Chen yang menjadi korban racauan menyakitkan seorang Choi Joonmyeon. Dia terdiam juga bersama Kai yang masih kelabu dengan ucapan Joonmyeon sebelumnya. Well, memang Joonmyeon sedang mabuk, dan setahunya ketika Joonmyeon mabuk dia akan mengatakan semua hal yang benar benar dia simpan rapat saat dalam kesadaran penuh.

"kau butuh istirahat mungkin ya, ayo Chen kita antarkan Choi ini pulang" ucap Kai sudah sebal dengan racauan menyakitkan Joonmyeon dan Chen hanya mengangguk lemah. Sebelum mereka membopong tubuh Joonmyeon terlebih dahulu meminta kiss dari gadis gadis yang menemani mereka minum malam itu.

"terima kasih untuk minumannya baby" ucap Chen dan gadis gadis sexy itu hanya mngerling nakal ke arahnya.

Sampai di mobil Joonmyeon hanya terdiam dan hal itu membuat Kim Jong's brother terdiam hening. Mereka menatap Joonmyeon heran karena gadis itu saat ini sedang menampakan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya.

"Joonmyeon? Ada apa?"

Joonmyeon tak merespon melainkan hanya menangis dalam diamnya. Dan hal itu membuat Kai juga Chen bingung dibuatnya.

"Joonmyeon waeyo?" Tanya Chen panik.

"kenapa semua terjadi padaku, aku merindukan keluargaku aku merindukan eomma juga appaku, bahkan 18 tahun aku hidup di bumi ini belum pernah sekalipun aku merasakan natal yang hangat bersama keluarga ku, aku bahkan tak pernah merasakan meniup lilin ulang tahun bersama orang tuaku, mereka hanya mengirimi hadiah mahal dan kartu ucapan yang tak kubutuhkan!" Joonmyeon menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menangis tersedu –sedu.

"sepertinya dia butuh istirahat.."bisik Chen tak ingin Joonmyeon mendengarnya.

"kau benar, efek alkoholnya terlalu parah" sahut Kai juga sama pelannya.

Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah Joonmyeon di daerah Apgeujong alias daerah elit dimana rumah -rumah mewah bertebaran.

"sampai Joon." ucap Chen mencoba menyadarkan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon menoleh sebentar namun matanya menyipit saat dirasa ada begitu banyak gelombang cahaya yang berusaha merobek korneanya. Cahanya itu teramat terang namun Kim Jong's yang terlalu bodoh tak menyadari keberadaan cahaya itu karena sekarang mereka berdua fokus menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Joonmyeon.

"Chen, aku rasa aku melihat UFO" ucap Joonmyeon pelan dan hal itu berhasil membuat Kim Jong's brother tertawa keras. Joonmyeon melemparkan pandangan datarnya dan kedua namja di depannya tetap tertawa terbahak bahak.

"kau terlalu mabuk!" ucap Kai seraya memegang perutnya yang sakit menertawai kebodohan Joonmyeon soal dia melihat UFO.

"yasudahlah Choi, masuk sana kau butuh istirahat dan mungkin kau harus meminum obat, halusinasimu itu liar sekali" nasihat Chen. Dan Joonmyeon pun segera keluar dari mobil BMW silver itu dengan perasaan kesal.

"dasar bodoh, aku benar benar melihat UFO!" ucap Joonmyeon pelan.

.

.

Pagi di hari selanjutnya Joonmyeon terbangun dengan kepala yang sangat pening. Di meja nakasnya sudah tersedia sarapan yang bisa di makan langsung namun entah kenapa Joonmyeon merasa mual. Perutnya seperti terkocok sesuatu dan ia rasa ia ingin muntah. Joonmyeon berlari menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya dan memuntahkan semuanya.

"sial aku terlalu banyak minum semalam" umpatnya kesal. Dia mencuci mulut serta wajahnya berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar. Ia melakukan beberapa peregangan ototnya yang terasa kaku namun nafasnya terhenti saat ia melihat seseorang terkapar di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya.

"aneh, kenapa dia tidur di sana cih" cibir Joonmyeon lalu masuk ke kamarnya lagi dan memutuskan mandi. Selang sejam saat Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk keluar rumah, mungkin janjian dengan Kyungsoo, teman polosnya itu di café biasa atau mungkin dengan Baekhyun memburu stuff stuff terbaru di pusat perbelajaan. Kemana saja asal tak berdiam di bangunan besar yang dingin ini. Yah di rumahnya sendiri. Saat dia membuka gerbang pintu rumahnya, Joonmyeon terkejut melihat seorang pria terkapar di sana. Orang yang tadi pagi dia sangka sedang tidur.

"ommona! Ahjussi! Tolong aku!"pekik Joonmyeon panik dan 2 orang ajudan appanya segera datang.

"ada apa nona?"

"bawa namja ini ke dalam, palli!" titah Joonmyeon dan kedua ajudan itu, dan mereka pun mengangguk paham, membawa tubuh namja yang terkapar itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Di dalam rumah Joonmyeon memberi instruksi pada para maidnya untuk membersikan luka di tubuh namja itu. semacam luka bakar entahlah Joonmyeon masih terlalu heran dengan namja yang ditemukannya itu. pakaiannya aneh seperti alien/? Entahlah. Namja itu sudah Nampak lebih baik hanya saja Joonmyeon membiarkan pakaian aneh itu melekat pada tubuh namja itu. tak ada yang berani mengganti paKaiannya takut –takut namja itu menyangkakan hal yang aneh -aneh. Joonmyeon duduk di kursi dekat ranjang dimana namja itu terbaring. Dia memperhatikan wajah namja itu seksama dan tersenyum kecil.

"tampan juga" ucapnya.

.

.

"_sistem mengalami kerusakan, pendaratan darurat akan segera dilakukan dalam hitungan ketigapuluh.. 30..29 ..28"_

_Seorang namja menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. Ia mencoba melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya saat ini._

"_sialan!"_

Kris terbangun dengan kepala yang masih berdenyut. Bahkan ia masih bisa merasakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya remuk. Berlebihan? Tetapi itulah yang Kris rasakan sekarang dan beberapa luka bakar yang bertebaran di tubuhnya menambah kesakitan yang menjalari tubuhnya saat ini.

"ck, aku membutuhkan Yixing" keluhnya.

Belum selesai permasalahan rasa sakit itu kini Kris dibuat bingung dengan dia berada di sebuah ruangan dengan atap belukiskan langit biru yang indah dan sebuah selimut bermotif bunga menyelimuti dirinya. Terlebih saat ia menoleh ke samping dia melihat sosok manis tengah tertidur di kursi yang diduduki nya. Kris hanya menatapnya tak berani mendekat sampai sosok manis itu membuka matanya dan memeperlihatnya iris cokelat yang sangat jernih melebihi jernihnya mata air.

"oh kau sudah sadar" ucap sosok manis itu membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"um.. ne, aku dimana?"

"di rumahku, aku menemukanmu tertidur di jalan, ohya beri tahu aku dimana kau tinggal.."seraya berjalan menuju buffet yang terletak di depan ranjangnya itu.

"eum.. EXOplanet"

Sosok manis itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kris aneh.

"itu, di Korea daerah mana? Kau berhalusinasi eoh?" Tanya Joonmyeon menatap geli namja tampan di hadapannya.

"aku serius.."

"jangan bercanda, atau kau bermaksud jahat ya?!" tuduh Joonmyeon. Sosok manis itu mendekat ke arah namja itu. "kau pura pura terluka, lalu aku kasihan dan kau leluasa menikmati kebaikan yang aku tawarkan kan?!" ucap suho lagi. Kris menghela nafasnya pelan.

"apa maksudmu? Apa tampang sepertiku terlihat seperti seorang kriminal?"Tanya Kris. Joonmyeon menilik lagi penampilan Kris. Well, pakaiannya aneh tapi setampan ini kriminal?

"ah! Mollayo! Kau ini siapa dan dari mana? Kenapa sulit sekali mengatakannya dan malah mengajakku bermain teka teki huh?" Joonmyeon mempoutkan bibirnya imut dan membuat Kris sweatdrop.

"aku Kris, pangeran dari EXOplanet, aku datang karena pesawatku mengalami kerusakan sistem sehingga terpaksa mendarat di planet ini dan terima kasih atas bantuanmu, nona…"

"Choi Joonmyeon"

"oh oke, nona Choi Joonmyeon"

Joonmyeon terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya memekik keras.

"tunggu, jadi kau alien?! Kau itu oh aku ingat! Aku melihat UFO semalam! Dan itu kau, ku pikir alien itu akan berwujud menyedihkan berkulit hijau dengan proporsi kepala dan tubuh yang tak seimbang tapi kau.."

"aku tampan? Itulah sebabnya aku jadi pangeran di planetku" ucap Kris bangga sementara Joonmyeon mendecih muak.

"cih, hentikan kau membuatku mual" ucap Joonmyeon ketus.

"jadi selanjutnya, kau mau bagaimana?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

"kalau boleh.. aku ingin tinggal di sini"

"mwoya?!"

**TBC or END ?**

Young liat animo reader –dul dulu deh wkwk kalo bagus ya lanjut kalo engga yaudah deh #pergidengankelabu ini judul absurd gara gara abis nonton dramanya itu si ganteng kimsoohyun wkwk tapi ini young rasa versi absurdnya XD gatau mau gimana lagi abang keuriseu kenapa terobsesi banget ama galaxy wks

Chingu –deul, reader –deul young menanti komen kalian yaa

Ripiuu jangan lupaa^^


	2. Chapter 1

YOU WHO CAME FROM THE GALAXY

.

AQUARYOUNG21

.

KRISHO as main

SMtown family

.

ROMANCE

.

GS for Uke ;)

.

.

**YOU WHO CAME FROM THE GALAXY CHAP. 2**

.

.

_Telah ditemukan sebuah lubang besar yang terbentuk tepat dibelakan kawan perumahan di daerah Apgeujong. Tidak ada korban jiwa maupun kerugian berupa harta yang dilaporkan. Sampai berita ini diturunkan, polisi masih menyelidiki penyebab terjadinya lubang ini. Demikian berita ini saya laporkan._

Joonmyeon menghela nafas lemah dan mematikan televisi yang tadinya sedang dia tonton bersama teman alien barunya, Kris. Kris sendiri bingung karena sejujurnya Kris sedang menikmati acara berita barusan. Kris hanya tidak sadar kalau dirinya sedang ditatap buas oleh Joonmyeon.

"Yak! Bagaimana ini? Ah, bagaimana jika akhirnya semua orang tahu aku membiarkan alimmmpphhh"

Kris membekap mulut Joonmyeon yang menurutkan sangat berisik. Joonmyeon apa tidak berpikir di rumah besarnya ini bukan hanya ada Joonmyeon dan Kris saja, para maid dan ajudan juga bisa mendengarnya kan?

Kris termenung dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai dia tidak sadar kalau tangannya sudah digigit kencang sekali oleh Joonmyeon.

"Argh!" Kris mengerang kencang sekali menahan sakit yang mendera telapak tangannya. Dia juga mengibas -ngibaskan tangannya di udara berusaha mengurangi sakit di telapak tangannya. Sementara Joonmyeon tersenyum senang karena berhasil melumpuhkan alien di depannya itu.

"Siapa suruh membekapku ha? Rasakan" ejek Joonmyeon kejam sekali sementara Kris tetap dalam mode menahan sakitnya.

"Begini cara manusia bumi memperlakukan tamu?" Ucap Kris diselingi erangan tertahannya. Dan seketika hal itu berhasil memupuk rasa bersalah Joonmyeon.

"Ah benarkah sesakit itu? Mianhae~" ucap Joonmyeon yang kini meniup -niup tangan Kris yang memang memerah. Melihat itu Kris tersenyum lagi. Senyuman tampan khas miliknya kembali tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Kenapa tetap merah? Uh," Joonmyeon bergumam pelan seraya fokus meniupi tangan Kris.

"Arraseo, nan gwaenchana" ucap Kris. Joonmyeon terdiam dan menatap Kris yang tengah tersenyum.

"Neomu kyeopta" ucap Kris menatap lekat Joonmyeon. Dan seketika semburat merah tercetak jelas di wajah Joonmyeon. Namun, keimutan Joonmyeon tak berlangsung lama karena hanya beberapa detik setelahnya Joonmyeon sudah meninju Kris dengan cukup keras.

"Dasar, semua namja sama saja, mau manusia mau alien dasar penggoda!" Ucap Joonmyeon lalu segera pergi menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Hari pertama ke sekolah sejak kedatangan Kris si alien tampan yang sangat jahil. Sejak ada dia, Joonmyeon selalu dibuatnya kesal. Namun entah bagaimana Joonmyeon justru merasa hidupnya menjadi lebih berwarna. Setidaknya kini bukan soal, kesendirian-orang tua yang datang hanya 2 hari-kensendirian. Namun sekarang kini ada, kesendirian-dijahili Kris-menahan kesal pada Kris-lalu dijahili lagi-menahan kesal lagi-tidur-pagi melihat Kris-dijahili lagi-dan selalu seperti itu. Seperti sekarang pagi ini Kris sudah menyebalkan, menghabiskan susu cokelat kesukaan Joonmyeon. Dan Joonmyeon dengan muka kusut pergi ke sekolah.

"Ya~ Choi, ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun saat mendapati wajah kusut sahabat imutnya itu.

"Aniiyo~ hah bertambah lagi satu hal menyebalkan dalam hidupku, what the ..." Joonmyeon baru saja ingin menyebutkan kata terlarang hanya saja terhenti begitu mendapati pandangan hampir memakan yang ditujukan kepadanya oleh si teman polosnya, Kyungsoo.

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan Myeon-a, jangan mengucapkan kata -kata kasar" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Mian~"

Beruntung bagi Joonmyeon memiliki sahabat seperti Kyungsoo. Joonmyeon menemukan sosok 'ibu' pada diri yeoja manis yang hanya berbeda beberapa bulan saja darinya. Kyungsoo memang yang paling dewasa di antara dirinya dan Baekhyun. Dan beruntung juga memiliki Baekhyun, teman yang dianggap sebagai saudara perempuannya sendiri. Baekhyun itu teman sepenanggungan. Baekhyun bernasib sama, hanya saja Baekhyun beruntung masih memiliki seorang namdongsaeng yang wajahnya bisa dikatakan identik dengannya, Taehyung. Tapi meskipun begitu, Baekhyun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah Joonmyeon. Menginap di sana lalu paginya, mereka akan berangkat pagi -pagi menuju gym dan siangnya mereka akan pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan memburu stuff -stuff terbaru. Tentunya kalau Kim Jong's diizinkan mereka akan pergi bersama Kim Jong's. Lalu begitu malam menjelang mereka akan pergi ke club merayakan kesendirian mereka. Lalu esoknya ketika sampai ke sekolah, Kyungsoo 'eomma' akan menceramahi bahkan memberi khotbah sepanjang waktu istirahat seperti seorang biarawati. Itulah keseharian Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun yang harus mereka jalani. Tapi akhir -akhir ini, Baekhyun jarang sekali menginap di rumah Joonmyeon dikarenakan dia harus menjaga adiknya itu. Bocah laki laki itu akhir -akhir ini sangat paranoid jika ditinggal di rumah seorang diri. Entah apa sebabnya.

"Wajahmu juga sama kusutnya denganku Baek" ucap Joonmyeon. Baekhyun menghela nafas gusar.

"Ya tentu saja, Taehyung itu demi tuhan, dia merepotkan sekali, masa minta ditemani tidur, katanya takut dimakan oleh alien" jelas Baekhyun dengan kekesalan yang tergambar jelas pada tiap kata yang diucapkannya. Mendengar kata alien membuat Joonmyeon sedikit terbatuk tiba -tiba dan memancing kebingungan dari Kyungsoo juga Baekhyun.

"kenapa kau? Kau sakit?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aniiyo, gwaenchana" ucap Joonmyeon tenang. Alien, iya. Kris kan seorang alien. Bagaimana tanggapan kedua sahabatnya itu ya?

"Err.. Kalian percaya alien ada?" Tanya Joonmyeon ragu.

"Ya tidak ada lah! Alien itu cuma fiktif" ucap Baekhyun bersemangat diikuti anggukan kepala dari Kyungsoo sebagai tanda persetujuan atas ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kau sendiri? Jangan jangan kau percaya adanya alien?" Tuduh Baekhyun, Joonmyeon berjengit ketika dituduh seperti itu. Well, ya dia sejujurnya tak percaya dengan cerita semacam alien itu namun melihat Kris. Dari cara Kris menceritakan dirinya dan jangan lupakan sorot mata tajam yang selalu dilayangkan oleh Kris. Dan semua itu membuat Joonmyeon mau -tak mau menyakini segala yang dikatakan Kris. Tunggu, bahkan belum satu bulan Joonmyeon mengenal Kris dan dia percaya?

"Kalau pun ada alien, bisa saja kan mereka hanya mengaku -ngaku untuk yaa niat jahat?"

DEG

Joonmyeon tersadar. Mungkin Baekhyun benar. Niat jahat.

.

.

Joonmyeon melangkah tergesa -gesa ketika memasuki rumahnya. Matanya mencari -cari keberadaan namja tinggi yang baru beberapa waktu dikenalnya.

"Kris dimana?" Tanya Joonmyeon kepada seorang maid yang kebetulan saja lewat.

"Oh, dia ada di kamarnya nona" tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih atau apa Joonmyeon bergegas ke kamar Kris yang letaknya di lantai 2, lantai yang sama dengan kamarnya. Joonmyeon segera membuka pintu kamar itu tanpa permisi lagi.

"Yak kau!" Seru Joonmyeon.

BRUG

Kursi yang sebelumnya melayang layang di udara jatuh kembali ke lantai dan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras.

"Kau mengagetkanku" ucap Kris datar. Joonmyeon membelalakan matanya ketika ia sadar tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kau menerbangkan kursi itu?" Tanya Joonmyeon. Ia mendekat dan kini sudah duduk di ranjang yang Kris tiduri. Kris mengangguk tidak mengerti.

"Jadi kau benar -benar alien? Bukan orang jahat yang menyamar dan berniat menipu ku?" Kris menggeleng. Joonmyeon menghela nafas lega. "Benar kan alien itu memang ada, jadi Taehyung tidak salah" ucapnya yang memancing kebingungan lain pada diri Kris.

"Taehyung nuguya?" Tanya Kris bingung mendengar nama Taehyung disebut oleh Joonmyeon.

"oh, Taehyung itu adiknya sahabatku Byun Baekhyun. Dia namja yang sangat manis, tapi menyebalkan kadang –kadang" ucap Joonmyeon dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat serius saat menceritakan tentang Taehyung dan hal itu semakin membuat Kris tersenyum melihat sikap imut yeoja di hadapannya.

"Taehyung memang kenapa? Dia bilang apa?" Tanya Kris.

"Taehyung bilang, Taehyung takut dengan alien karena alien makan anak kecil" ucap Joonmyeon pelan. "oh, Kris, kau alien yang tidak makan anak kecil kan?"Tanya Joonmyeon. Kris menggeleng.

"aku bukan makan anak manusia tapi anak yang lain" ucap Kris dengan seringaian khasnya. Joonmyeon sendiri sebenarnya masih ngeri melihat seringaian namja alien itu.

"maksudnya? Yak! Kau berusaha menakutiku!" seru Joonmyeon keras. Dan Kris tertawa lagi dibuatnya.

"ya tadinya begitu, aku suka anak ayam, telur itu anak ayam kan?"

PLETAK

Joonmyeon menyambar kepala Kris dengan tangannya tanpa permisi dan Kris mengaduh lagi.

"kau benar benar suka menjahiliku, dasar!"geram Joonmyeon dengan mata terpejam dan Kris malah tertawa melihat sikap Joonmyeon yang sejak awal menurutnya sangat imut.

"neomu kyeopta"

"ah jinjjayo!" pekik Joonmyeon kesal karena dia berpikir Kris sedang menjahilinya lagi.

"aku serius"

DEG

.

.

Di ujung lain dari dunia ini, ada planet yang dilanda kepanikan setelah berita mengenai pangeran pewaris tahta mereka dikabarkan hilang dalam ekspedisi alam semesta yang dilakukannya menyebar ke seluruh penjuru negri.

"bagaimana ini terjadi?"

"ada kesalahan system pada pesawat yang dipakainya, dia jatuh di bumi"

"bumi?"

"ya, sebuah planet seperti EXO hanya saja letaknya di galaksi bimasakti"

"kenapa jauh sekali?"

"entahlah, mungkin dia panic dan melakukan pendaratan sembarangan, yang ku khawatirkan tentang keberadaannya dan rencana yang sudah kita sepakati dengan kerajaan Xi"

Tak lama seorang namja berambut blonde dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar juga dingin memasuki ruangan itu. ia membungkuk sedikit sebelum akhirnya bersuara.

"biar aku yang jemput Kris" ucapnya penuh keyakinan. Sementara 2 orang yang sebelumnya tengah berbincang menatapnya tidak percaya. "aku memang masih muda, tapi aku merasa aku cukup dewasa untuk melakukan perjalanan antariksa untuk menjemput Kris, lagi pula rencana dengan keluarga Xi harus tetap dilanjutkan kan?" lanjutnya lagi kali ini menatap 2 orang itu dengan tatapan meyakinkan.

"memang tak ada pilihan lain, selain Kris kau lah yang memiliki pengetahuan yang sangat baik tentang semesta ini, aku tak ingin kehilangan muka di hadapan kerajaan Xi jika harus membatalkan rencana, aku mempercayakan tugas ini padamu, Sehun"

Namja blonde itu, Sehun, mengangguk pelan sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu. saat ia keluar ruangan ia berpapasan dengan seorang gadis dengan wajah yang sangat manis juga cantik. Namun, wajah menawan itu dihiasi gurat kekhawatiran yang amat jelas. Matanya yang seperti seekor rusa memancarkan raut kecemasan yang begitu dalam.

"ku dengar Kris menghilang? Benarkah Sehun?"Tanya gadis itu. Sehun tersenyum miris, namun segera menyembunyikan senyuman itu dan kembali memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya.

"aku akan membawanya kembali untukmu, Lu"

Sejenak, mendengar suara meyakinkan dari Sehun, hati yeoja itu menghangat.

.

.

Kris tersenyum saat melihat Joonmyeon yang tengah melahap benda dingin berwarna putih dengan butiran choco chips serta lelehan selai strawberry yang dimakannya.

"kau menyukai benda itu?"Tanya Kris. Joonmyeon mengangguk keras. Sekarang mereka tengah berada di kedai ice cream langganan Joonmyeon dan sedari tadi Kris hanya sibuk memperhatikan Joonmyeon memakan benda itu tanpa berniat menyentuh miliknya sedikit pun. "kau harus mencobanya, ini menyenangkan" ucap Joonmyeon namun Kris menggeleng pelan.

"aku lebih suka melihatmu, melihatmu lebih menyenangkan" ucap Kris. Dan Joonmyeon tertawa mendengarnya. Suasana hati Joonmyeon sedang baik malam ini. Karena biasanya jika Kris memujinya Joonmyeon akan memberikannya sebuah tinju atau mungkin jitakan.

"aku baru tahu, 'orang' seperti mu bisa sangat gombal!" seru Joonmyeon, ia tertawa pelan dan entah kenapa Kris juga tersenyum melihatnya. Tak lama pandangan Joonmyeon teralihkan ke arah pintu masuk dimana seorang namja tinggi dengan mata besar yang menarik tengah digandeng mesra oleh seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut panjang coklat menjuntai indah.

"ah, chagi! Itu Joonmyeon!" seru si yeoja ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat Joonmyeon tengah menatapnya. Joonmyeon kehilangan tawanya dan digantikan ekspresi datar nan dingin. Kris sendiri bingung melihat perubahan drastis dari ekspresi Joonmyeon itu. sempat dia berpikir kalau Joonmyeon adalah seorang bipolar/?

"annyeong Joonie!" ucap yeoja itu dengan senyum yang tak bisa dikatakan tulus. Sama sekali bukan senyuman tulus, malah senyuman mengejek lebih tepatnya.

"oh, annyeong Krystal" ucap Joonmyeon dengan nada dingin. Ia sangat muak saat ini.

"ya tuhan, dia siapa Joonmyeon? Kau tak berniat mengenalkan dia pada kami? Biar bagaimana pun kami tetap **sahabatmu** kan?" ucap Krystal menekankan kata sahabat dalam ucapannya. Joonmyeon tersenyum kaku. Sedetik otaknya berpikir, gadis di hadapannya sedang tidak mengajaknya untuk berteman melainkan hal lain.

"oh, mengenalkannya? Apa kau akan **berteman** dengannya setelah itu? seperti dulu yang pernah kau lakukan?" ucap Joonmyeon melirik sinis namja di sebelah Krystal. Dan seketika ada gurat kekesalan di wajah gadis itu yang ia coba sembunyikan dengan senyuman palsunya. "oh, ayo kita pulang, anyyeong **sahabatku**!"lanjut Joonmyeon dengan senyuman kaku yang dipaksakan menjadi senyuman manis. Ia menarik Kris dari kursinya dan keluar dari kedai itu secepat kilat. Setelahnya ia melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Kris dan berjalan menuju halte bis mendahului namja itu. Dia terduduk di halte mencoba menetralisir nafasnya yang entah kenapa tiba –tiba menjadi sangat sesak. Kris sendiri hanya terdiam duduk di samping Joonmyeon dan tak berniat bertanya. Joonmyeon yang dilihatnya tadi, saat berhadapan dengan yeoja itu, bukan Joonmyeon yang biasanya. Pasti ada masalah besar menyangkut yeoja itu dan Kris penasaran tapi, Kris harus memberikan Joonmyeon ruang bukan?

.

.

_Musim gugur satu tahun yang lalu saat Joonmyeon dan kekasihnya memilih menhabiskan waktu dengan berjalan –jalan di tepi sungai han. Udara dingin yang mulai menyapa tak dirasakan Joonmyeon karena sedari tadi tangannya digenggam erat oleh namja tampan yang berada di sampingnya. Guguran daun daun mapel yang mulai mengering mengiringi langkah pelan mereka. Mereka hanya berjalan tanpa suara sampai seseorang menyapa Joonmyeon dan menghampiri mereka._

"_hai! Joonmyeon!"_

"_Krys! Ah bogoshipo"_

"_nado~ aku tadi kerumahmu tapi kau tak ada, aku memutuskan ke sini, dan ternyata kita bertemu di sini!" ucap yeoja cantik itu. Joonmyeon tersenyum lalu dia melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan namja yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya. Namja itu sedikit kaget karena tiba –tiba Joonmyeon melepas tautan tangan mereka. Dia diam menatapi tangannya sementara Joonmyeon sibuk mengobrol dengan yeoja yang menyapanya barusan._

"_Krys kenalkan, namjachingu ku" ucap Joonmyeon, Krystal mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sosok tampan yang berada tepat di samping Joonmyeon. Namja itu langsung menyapanya dengan senyuman tampan dan jangan lupakan suara berat itu yang walau sejujurnya sangat tak seimbang dengan wajah cute yang dimiliki namja itu. menurut Krystal, selera Joonmyeon bagus juga._

"_annyeong, Krystal Jung imnida"_

_Namja itu menyebutkan namanya dan mereka berjabat tangan. Saat itu ada debaran tak jelas yang melanda dada Krystal. Matanya memancarkan binaran binaran yang ditujukan untuk namja di hadapannya itu._

"_dia Krystal yang sering ku ceritakan"_

"_oh, Joonmyeon bercerita banyak tentang mu"_

"_ohya, ku harap dia menceritakan yang baik –baik saja tentang ku"_

_Mereka bertiga tertawa. Dan Joonmyeon larut dalam suasana itu sampai dia tak menyadari ada hal aneh yang mungkin akan segera terjadi._

**TBC**

Wedew! Tbc nih gengs ~~ gimana gimana? Absurd kan? Wkwkkw sebelumnya aku mau bilang makasih nih buat yang udah ripiuu~~ XD ini aku bingung, Krisnya enaknya dibikin sosok alien cool atau alien koplak + idiot? Wkkw atau di mix aja? Wkwkk ohay gengs, ada yang bisa tebak namja yang datang bareng Krystal siapa? Wkwk ketebak banget pasti. Wkwk XD

Thanks to **KrisHo Wonkyu, kutuair, DragonAqua, littleXbetweenEO, BaBaek, jiamae407203, Park Minnie, momoko, Emmasuho, adhaninabila, fallforhaehyuk **love love di udara~~ *teleport bareng akang Chen*


End file.
